


to pine.

by lunistically



Series: melancholy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Freeform, Gen, References to Depression, Sleep, Sunlight, may be triggering, sorry - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunistically/pseuds/lunistically
Summary: to pine for you, is to feel an ache that never goes away.





	to pine.

_To pine for you, is to hurt. _

To pine for you, is to feel in astonishing clarity what it means to not have you. To live without you. To know what life is without the sunshine that trickles in when you leave a crack open in the curtains before you go to sleep.

_To continue to sleep; never waking up. Going through life in the dark. The sun never rising. The birds never chirping._

The sun’s rays never fall on your face early in the morning. You don’t wake up. I don’t wake up.


End file.
